This invention relates to processes in conjunction with the packaging of containers, and more specifically relates to the interface between an operational line such as a container manufacturing or filling line and the casing machine where the containers are cased for shipment. It is well known in the art that the advances in manufacturing processes have reached the point of sophistication to have the capability to move large quantities of containers along the process line. Regardless of whether the process is actually producing the container itself or filling the container with a certain product, large quantities of containers reach the end of the assembly line.
Reference is made to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,770 for a Casing Machine and Method, designed to receive containers and efficiently package them in cases for shipment. It has been noted, however, that the interface between the output of the containers from the line and the casing mechanism has been unsatisfactory. At this interface the containers must be accumulated into an array of the size desired for packaging, e.g. three rows of four containers each. Prior art mechanisms have been limited as to the types and shapes of containers they could handle, and the efficiency with which they could handle them.
Particular difficulty has been encountered in handling containers which tend to be unstable and tip when handled. Moreover, the handling of cylindrical containers presents problems in accumulation because their round sides present no stabilizing abutting surfaces.